


Gallifrey Returned 'Verse: Lions and Lilies

by JamyCatalyst (OutcastPack)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastPack/pseuds/JamyCatalyst
Summary: “You never told me what you wanted though.” She reminded him, as she was a still waitress after all, and he was still sitting in her section.“Oh? World peace, universal harmony, a piano; I don’t know why I want a piano. I have this sudden urge to write music. Perhaps I’ll try that; Sir Doyle always said it helped him to think. And I haven’t played piano since Bach and I-” The man began to ramble, and Lori quickly cut him off with the lift of a hand.“I meant, what do you want to eat Doc?” Lori interrupted, pointing to the menu at the front of the café.“Oh! Yes. Nothing.”





	Gallifrey Returned 'Verse: Lions and Lilies

**Author's Note:**

>  -2018 Update: So this is a small taste of the HUGE AU I created 5 years ago. And now I'm working on it again, so I thought I'd post the original draft from 2013 for you to take a look at. But keep in mind the new re-designed version will be different. New creatures, new worlds, new stories, new characters. Plus I'm incorporating what I've learned of Classic Who (Now that I've seen all of it), Big Finish Audios, books, and comics. And I'm very excited about this universe; with the redesign is a new name: "With and Without AU".-
> 
> (2014 added note: I wrote this about a year ago and forgot all about it. Thought I’d see if you guys would like it. Also I’m not dead! Just finished my first semester of college.)
> 
> Author’s Notes: Oh boy, what to say? Hey guys I’ve discovered the joys of creating Alternate Universes! It’s a new hobby of mine. But, as a writer, I decided to try my hand at creating the 12th and 13th Doctor before they show up in canon.(Crap, too late.) I’ve already taken an endless amount of notes!
> 
> This is a story about my 12th Doctor, connected to canon as much as possible, as well as continuing off from what I believe is going to happen in the 50th anniversary special. (What I believed was going to happen in the 50th anniversary. Turns out this is going to be kinda AU.)
> 
> The person I decided to play the 12th Doctor is Tom Hiddleston, {and I’m still using the new console room 11 had during 7b or the second half of season 7} and later Benedict Cumberbatch will be playing the Master. Both ginger by the way. And I decided for Tom to keep his natural casual look, so there’s a bit of stubble, well, you’ll see.
> 
> But, enough of me, onto the show! And thank you for reading!
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
>  

 

_Made a Doctor Who Discord Chat, for if you want to talk or see updates about this universe including art and designs, or if you just want to talk about Doctor Who in general:_

<https://discord.gg/ZN2BEU6>

**-X-**

**“Lions and Lilies”**

**_The Adventures of the 12 th Doctor and his companions!_ **

****

_~Apart of the Gallifrey Returned ‘verse~_

****

** Episode 1- ** _ “Terror at Hill Valley!” _

****

**Part 1-** _“Who?”_

****

It feels like years to the Doctor….

 

It feels like years since he regenerated….

 

Years since he opened the Time Lock with his name….

 

Years since he whispered his name in River’s ear…

 

Years since he helped Romana over throw Rassilon….

 

Years since he helped Gallifrey transform back to it’s former glory…

 

In all of that time the Doctor had not had one chance to look at himself, to see his new face.

 

So when, after what felt like so long, the Doctor was able to walk back into his TARDIS, he felt himself slump. Being back home, his real home, enabled him to relax.

 

Sure, he had loved seeing Romana again, and even Ace. At one time the Doctor wondered how Ace was doing during the Time Lock, thinking back, during the Time War was the only time he had ever regretted getting Ace into the Academy to become a Time Lord. But after discovering that Ace not only held her own during the war but also lead the rebellion against Rassilon’s tyranny, well, the Doctor had never felt prouder. He remembered how strong Ace had been, seeing her aged, well, she hadn’t changed a bit.

 

As the Doctor tiredly glided into the TARDIS control room, he slid his hand onto the control console, patting the TARDIS gently, caressing her.

 

“To think, Romana wanted me to take a newer TARDIS model this time _‘round_.” He chuckled, the sound deep and melodious, far different from his previous regeneration. And then he sighed, smoothing down the edge of the silver console with his palm. “Call me sentimental, but I’d never leave you old girl…” He paused, looking up, and smiled. “Just as you would never leave me.”

 

The Doctor took another deep breath, and patted the TARDIS fondly one last time before walking away. He began to head for the wardrobe, it being far over due that he took a look at this new face, the owner of such a different voice. It would never get old, the surprise he would feel when he looked into the mirror and wondered who that man was that was looking back.

 

As he stuffed his hands into his pockets, he let his mind drift. That seemed to happen more often with this body, his mind would drift to sentimental thoughts, but the Doctor thought he was just getting old. His mind wandered to Oswin, who had never been real, just a guide to his destiny, to Trenzalore. But she had been real to him, their adventures just as important as any other.

 

He sighed, beginning to feel his age creep up on him, with no one to impress, no knowledge to flaunt. He only had one regeneration left, and at this point he should really stay home, retire. He was too old to be traveling around the galaxy, getting in trouble wherever he may go.

 

But it would take far more than the dark looming inevitable to stop him from traveling! If anything, since he only had so much time left, he thought he should be even more motivated in seeing the turn of the universe with his own eyes.

 

As the Doctor took the last turn down the fifth hallway, coming up to the door to the wardrobe, he grinned. Yes, no reason to stop traveling, not ever. Oh, he knew Romana would be upset to hear that. Especially since the High Council had announced him Lord President, _again_. When would they learn? Romana would just have to take up presidency in his place, _again_. Perhaps Ace could even become a member of the High Council? That would be… _interesting_. 

 

When the Doctor finally walked into the wardrobe, he noticed, to his chagrin, that instead of the wardrobe being all spiral staircases like it used to be, it looked how it was from around his fifth regeneration. _Sentimental indeed._ He chuckled. It looked like even the TARDIS was suffering the side effects of old age.

 

It was a room, all white walls and coat hangers. But the room was HUGE, spanning miles almost. And on every side of the room were clothes. Nice clothes, fancy clothes, elegant clothes, traditional clothes, fun clothes, mysterious clothes, some suspicious clothing items Jack had left ( _ugh_ ), past clothes, stolen clothes, companion’s clothes, and so on.

 

This presented a dilemma actually, since he had so much to choose from, he really had no idea what to wear.

 

He even spotted his old scarf. Not the red one, he had used that to find his way to the Zero Room so long ago, no, not that one. It was the colorful one, the one both Sarah Jane and Romana had stolen from him at one point in their travels. The one poor old Madam Nostradamus had knitted for him. The one Madam Nostradamus had to keep knitting for him, over and over _and over_ again.

 

And beside where the scarf hung, was a tall standing mirror. The Doctor’s gaze was attracted by the reflection, and when his sight set on what the mirror showed him, his eyes became glued to the visage.

 

Red hair. Red hair was the first thing he saw. And as he realized this, a huge and bright grin grew on his face. The smile was warm and sweet, reminding him of an excited child, almost exactly like his last regeneration’s. A big goofy grin, one might call it.

 

He lightly laughed as he cupped the sharp chin of his own face. For a while he analyzed the stranger looking back at him, and the more he did the more he began to like his new face.

 

Bright sky blue eyes that shown with vigor and were darkened with age, and bit of dark red stubble around his mouth and chin, curly short dark red hair on his head, and strong, sharp, angular handsome facial features. Yes, he quite liked this face. He even liked the edge the bit of stubble gave him.

 

Matter of fact, the Doctor decided to keep the stubble, with this face he decided to try growing out his facial hair. He’d have a far better beard than the Master ever did, and it suited this face quite well.

 

For a few minutes the Doctor just stared at the mirror, playing with his cheeks and chin, before deciding to look for some appropriate, not raggedy, clothing. Something blue, he thought, blue and purple maybe.

 

It was literally hours, hours that had just flown by, before the Doctor had picked something. Slowly, he began to change into it.

 

First the violet-stripped dress shirt, then the white silk tie with blue lilies painted on the front. He wrestled with the tie for some time before getting it just right, in that time he discovered this regeneration was a bit of a _perfectionist_. When the tie was _indeed_ perfect he put on a black satin vest, buttoning it up slowly, he looked down at what he had so far, and smiled. Next came the silk purple dress pants that fit like a glove, and after that there was a beautiful blue silk frock coat that had little velvet black Gallifreyan symbols on the pockets. Lastly came a pair of dark brown leather lace up boots.

 

When he was finally all dressed up he looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie one last time. He touched the sides of the coat, put his hands in the pockets, and hummed.

 

“Yes, this will do. This will do _marvelously_.” He said to himself, that goofy looking grin etched out onto his features. Before leaving the wardrobe though, he twirled in front of the mirror, and spotted a blue suede top hat.

 

The urge undeniable, he grabbed the hat and placed it on top of his head. Outfit complete, the Doctor transferred the stuff from his old pockets; River’s journal, his sonic cane ( _which he had no idea how that had gotten into his pockets),_ the colorful rainbow umbrella from his sixth regeneration, a yoyo, a slinky, the sonic pen Romana had given him for his one thousandth and four hundred forty sixth birthday, a banana, Oswin’s old bracelet, and the High Council’s seal; all over to his new pockets.

 

During the transfer of items the Doctor decided to stop by the Eye of Orion, a place of relaxation would do the Doctor some good. He was completely exhausted from saving and reorganizing Gallifrey.

 

And during his walk back to the main control room, the Doctor also decided to use his sonic pen for a while, since his last sonic screwdriver broke some time ago, and maybe he could save the next sonic screwdriver the TARDIS made for him for a rainy day. That way the next time he needed a sonic screwdriver desperately he’d have one saved. Yes, that’s why, it’s not because he’d rather feel Romana’s warmth from the pen instead of the cold metal of a sonic screwdriver. That wasn’t it at all.

 

He was definitely becoming too _bloody_ sentimental.

 

When he finally got to where he was going, he set the coordinates into the console, and began to steady himself. He knew better than to not hang onto something by now. And when the TARDIS began to rock back and forth, going through the time vortex and through space, he gripped tighter onto the console.

 

In moments the TARDIS landed with a loud thud, then clumsily materialized, making the Doctor fall over onto his back. As the TARDIS calmed the Doctor huffed out a deep sigh, still lying on his back, top hat strewn across the room.

 

“I think you’re landings are getting worse, old girl.” He muttered, as he finally stood, only for the TARDIS to jostle again in reply, making him fall back over. “I see you’re also getting a bit tetchy.” He blustered, pouting, as he just lay there for a moment, not taking any chances. When he was sure that the TARDIS wouldn’t throw another tantrum he stood, but decided to leave his hat where it fell, _for now_.

 

After dusting himself off, adjusting his tie again, he walked over to the TARDIS doors and threw them open. However….

 

“This is most certainly _NOT_ the Eye of Orion!”

 

**-X-**

 

 

 

**_A few blocks away…_ **

_ Hill Valley, Washington. November 11th, 2014. _

Lauren _Lori_ Benjamin was not the stuff of legends.

 

She was _however_ easily agitated, and quick to snap.

 

 _‘Stupid must be contagious!’_ The _almost_ completely average woman, that grinded her teeth in an attempt to keep from opening her big mouth, swept up another mound of popcorn _. ‘I mean, the fucking trashcan is right there! But no, it’s a better idea to throw my popcorn all over the floor! The assholes!’_ She berated all of them in her head as the last man left the auditorium of the theatre.

 

She wasn’t really angry about people’s incompetence, _well_ , yes she was, but it was more than that. She was angry because she was going to be late. She had made a promise to be home early, but thanks to the extra work she had to do of cleaning up other people’s messes, she was going to break that promise.

 

_Again!_

 

 _‘Okay, just one more.’_ She promised herself, brushing the last bit of popcorn into the tray. Running over to the wheeled trashcan, she dumped the last bit of buttery snack into the pit, and closed the lid.

 

As soon as she was done she hurriedly took the trashcan back to the janitor’s center and left it there, along with the broom and her uniform. She took her normal clothes out of her locker and put them on hastily. After she finally had her coat on and some change in her pocket she rushed outside to the bus stop.

 

Lori looked at her watch as she was waiting for the bus, feeling the seconds tick by. Soon it would be nine o’clock, and her promise would be broken. She had five more minutes before the bus would show up, that is, if it was going to be on time today. She stuffed her hands in the raggedy thing you could barely call a jacket, and watched her breaths turn into white wisps in front of her face.

 

Two minutes of waiting later it started raining. No, actually, it started a downpour. And in only a moment, Lori was drenched. She was cold, and wet, and angry, and late. All Lori could do to prove her frustrations was sigh deeply.

 

Suddenly, Lori couldn’t feel the rain pouring down onto her anymore. Her brows scrunched in confusion and she looked up. Above her was a rainbow colored umbrella, one that looked like it was from the seventies. It was a strange thing, but nowhere near as strange as the man holding it up.

 

Lori looked over her shoulder, ready to reprimand whoever was standing there, but cut herself short as she saw him. Red curly hair, handsome face, warm blue eyes, and that kind of comforting smile you couldn’t fake; it almost made her want to trust him right off. But Lauran Benjamin knew better, she knew people, and she never trusted anyone.

 

“You seem to be in need of an umbrella, dear girl.” The strange man said, warmth to his voice, as he looked down at Lori, standing a few inches taller than her. But when he noticed that her dark brown, nearly black, hair was already drenched he looked a bit crestfallen. “But it seems I was a bit too late, sorry.” He said sincerely, a nervous, but still very comforting, smile creeping up onto his features.

 

Lori wanted to be angry, Lori wanted to step out from under the umbrella and walk off, but Lori didn’t get to do a lot of things she wanted to. _‘Besides’_ , she reassured herself, _‘I might as well take advantage._ ’ She already felt a cold coming on, one she certainly had no time for.

 

“Thanks,” She grumbled. “I guess.” The woman shrugged, trying to stay neutral and show no emotion. But when the man just humbly smiled back and asked for nothing in return of the kind gesture, she became surprised.

 

“You’re most welcome.” Was the only reply she got from the man, his voice lightly accented with a cockney lit to it.

 

Lori didn’t know how to react to that. So, she didn’t, she just analyzed the man’s strange purple and blue outfit, and blinked. After a few awkward seconds the bus rolled up to where they stood. And as soon as the doors opened Lori ran inside, trying to get away from the man as quickly as possible. Oddly, he didn’t follow her; he just watched her ride away on the night bus.

 

‘ _Weird.’_

 

**-X-**

 

Lauren Benjamin lived in a run down one bedroom apartment on the bad side of Hill Valley. The rent was cheap, and just enough to where she could pay it. She couldn’t afford a car, and had just enough money left over from her two back-to-back minimum wage jobs to pay for food as well.

 

Lori didn’t have a college degree, ergo she could not get a better job. She had only graduated from high school about four years ago, just in time to be kicked out of her foster home.

 

Lauren _Lori_ Benjamin had never really had parents. Her conman father leaving her out on the streets of upper state Washington, until, that is, the state found out she was all alone, and put her in a foster home. Ironically, the foster home ended up being worse than the street.

 

So Lori wasn’t a lucky person, or a happy person. She had no friends, and her life was completely composed of work. But at least she had her freedom, and…

 

“Sisy!”

 

“Lionel! You’re supposed to be in bed!”

 

She had her adopted brother.

 

Lionel was a baby when fourteen-year-old Lauren Benjamin had first met him. Instantly she knew, she knew she had to look after this kid, if not for him, than to redeem herself of all she had done while living on the streets. Now, years later, there was nothing about redemption in their relationship, just the feel of family and of not being completely and utterly alone.

 

“I know, but you promised!” Lionel whined, his upper lip coming up to form a puppy style pout.

 

Lori rolled her eyes. Lionel knew she couldn’t resist _The Pout._

 

“I know I promised, and I’m sorry, but you’ve got to go to school tomorrow Lion.” Lori sighed, getting onto her knees so that she could ruffle Lionel’s dusty blonde hair, and so that she could hug him. “You know I gotta work, kiddo.” She whispers, Lionel hugging her tighter.

 

“I know.” He replied sadly.

 

Lori took a deep breath, and got to her feet, still hugging Lionel. She carried him all the way to the one bedroom in the back of the apartment, and gently set the eight-year-old down on the bed.

 

“See, I’m tucking you in, just like I promised.” Lori smiled, bringing the covers up to Lionel’s chin.

 

The little boy, with such a pure and innocent face, laid his head down on the pillow and loudly yawned. He stretched his arms out, and then brought them back so that he could cuddle up to the pillow. His lids sunk down, and he began to drift off.

 

Lori stood, only for a little hand to tug her back.

 

 “Tell me a story?” He asked, his little blue eyes focused so intensely on Lori’s own.

 

Lori smiled, and nodded.

 

“Sure Lion, what cha’ want to hear?” Lori sat back down on the bed, her hands in her lap as she sat at Lionel’s feet.  

 

The little blue eyed blonde haired eight year old pondered that for a moment, then grinned his missing baby tooth grin. “The one about wishes!” He shouted, glee in his voice.

 

Lori’s chest tightened at the sight of that smile, and her heart warmed. So, she threw herself on the other side of the bed and cuddled up to her little brother, her only family, and began to tell the same bedtime story she’d been telling for years.

 

“There once were two adventurers.” She began, rubbing Lionel’s nose playfully, just like she did when they were both kids. “And these two adventurers were awful lonely, but they had each other. And every night they’d look up at the stars and make a wish.” Lori raised her hand and pointed at the star map across the room, just for special emphasis. “They wished they could have a big family to go on adventures with. That way their adventures would be even more _spec-tac-ular!”_ Lionel giggled at the way Lori had said spectacular, and oddly Lori thought of the strange man with the accent from the bus stop, but only for a moment.

 

“And one day the two adventurer’s wishes came true! A man came from the stars and granted their wish, giving them a big family and new place to live and have adventures in everyday. The End.” Lori shortened the story considerably when she realized Lionel was asleep in her lap. So she stopped and lifted her little brother up, putting his head back on the pillow. “Sleep tight little Lion.” She whispered fondly, kissing Lionel’s blonde head before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

 

When the door was shut Lori sighed, tears lightly blurring her vision. She took the palms of her hands and wiped her eyes. No time for tears, she’d always tell herself, no time but work time.

 

Lori then walked back into the small living room and sat down on the couch. On the coffee table in front of the tiny TV was a tall stack of bills. Lori was running late on the utilities payments, having put money into her savings for Lionel, so that he could go to college whenever he was her age. It was only about another ten years away, but she’d barely even been able to put a dent in the savings.

 

Lori sighed deeply as she let her body sink into the cheap couch. Then she put her hands to her face and shivered. She was definitely getting a cold. She didn’t have time for a cold.

 

 _Time_.

 

Lori never really had any time.

 

Not then and most certainly not now.

 

“Please,” Lori began to pray, not to anyone in particular, just to anyone who would listen. “I need help. He needs a good home, one I can’t provide on my own. Please, help me.” She begged, whispering as quietly as she could.

 

Lionel was only a baby when Lori first met him. And that was the first day in her life she’d ever felt love. Just gazing into his little blue eyes, she fell head over heels for him. Ever since then everything she’d ever done had been for little Lionel. Eight years of raising and protecting her not-blood-brother, and she swore that until the day he had someone else to protect him she would not let _anything_ hurt him, not ever.

 

Already her devotion to Lionel had gotten her into trouble. Especially with her foster parents, since technically she stole Lionel. But she was far more capable of taking care of him than they were; she made sure to show that to Child Services.

 

But even now Lori wished she could provide an even better life for Lionel, Lori had never been capable of much though. She thought self-consciously of herself, still, in her head, she called herself nothing but a thug. Running a gang of teenaged orphans like she had all those years ago. That feeling of down deep dirty was hard to wash off.

 

She pushed it all aside though; she needed to be strong for her little Lion.

 

Lori fell asleep thinking those thoughts, how everything on the inside hurt, but she couldn’t show it on the outside. She didn’t have time.

 

And just like every night of her life so far, Lauren Benjamin had nightmares.

 

**-X-**

 

_Ring…. Ring…. Ring…_

Lori cursed lightly under her breath. Instantly, or as soon as her brain was awake enough to notice, her neck began to ache. She realized, as she sat up, that she had fallen asleep lopsided on the couch. Lori groaned as she reached over to the coffee table to pick up the ringing phone.

 

As she did she saw how far the sun was up, looking through the living room window, marking it as only early morning. She turned her neck sharply, popping it before putting her ear to the phone.

 

“Hello?” Lori groaned, her voice groggy as she popped her back, now sitting straight up on the couch.

 

“Lauren?” Lori’s stomach dropped when she recognized the voice. It was her old foster mother, the woman that had nearly taken Lionel away from her. “How are you doing sweet heart?” The woman asked in a sickly sweet voice, one that made Lori’s blood boil.

 

She suppressed the urge to growl as she answered. “What the hell do you want?” Lori snarled instead, not putting on a fake happy act just to please a woman she’d gladly never see again.

 

“I just wanted to wish you a happy twenty second birthday!” The woman sounded aghast, taken aback by Lori’s dark tone. _‘Good,’_ Lori thought, _‘let her shrivel to pieces with all her fake gasping.’_

“Oh, really, then-“ Lori slammed the phone back down on the holder and grinded her teeth. How dare she call, how dare she! All Lori wanted to do now was hang onto that anger, revel in it. Keep the warmth of hatred close…

 

“Sisy.”

 

But Lauren Benjamin didn’t get to do a lot of things she wanted to.

 

“Hey kiddo.” Lori replied warmly, letting a half a sleep Lionel crawl onto her lap. Instantly, the phone call was forgotten.

 

“Hmmm…don’t wanna go to school.” Lionel groaned into Lori’s skin. Lauren chuckled, rubbing Lionel’s head vigorously.

 

“Well, too bad Lion. You gotta.” Lori lifted Lionel up into the air and carried him off into the kitchen. She sat him down on a chair at the table and got him a bowl and some cereal.

 

All Lionel did was pout; he’d never been a morning person.

 

“Ya’ know,” Lori poured herself some cereal. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll take you to school today.”

 

Lionel’s head jerked up. “Really?” He asked, surprised.

 

Usually someone else would take Lionel to school. Lori had _befriended_ the nice mother next door, so when Lori wasn’t around she had someone to watch Lionel. And on days Lionel missed the bus she knew there was a soccer mom driving a van full of kids to school that was more than happy to give Lionel a lift.

 

Lori grinned. “Yeah, but only just this once kiddo.” She said, thinking that she might as well do something for her birthday. So as a gift to herself she decided to spend a little more time with her little Lion.

 

“YAY!” Lionel nearly jumped out of his seat in excitement. Lori only rolled her eyes and ate another spoon full of off brand-off brand cereal.

 

It was going to be a long morning.

 

**-X-**

The morning ended up being shorter than she thought.

 

It was eight o’clock when Lionel and Lori got to Hill Valley Primary School. Since the school wasn’t too terribly far away, and Lori was in no rush, they decided to walk. As they did they watched the dark clouds overhead, a storm oncoming. Lionel said that the weatherman had predicted cats and dogs were going to fall from the sky, Lori corrected him in saying that it was just going to rain really badly.

 

When the duo arrived at the front doors, Lori pressed a little red button, a few minutes later a short and chubby older woman came and opened up the entrance way. The woman smiled crookedly, and something warm churned sickly in Lori’s gut.

 

“Is this your child?” The woman asked, reaching a hand out for Lionel to take. By reflex Lori grabbed her wrist, her sisterly protection instincts flaring.

 

What Lori grabbed, however, felt nothing like a human wrist, attached to a human arm. No, it felt like a slimy tentacle. Lori nearly wretched and pulled her hand back. But when she looked at the elder woman’s arm, it was just that, an arm.

 

“Um…” Lori sputtered confusedly. “No,” She answered, looking into the shorter woman’s eyes. “He’s my little brother.”

 

The woman _‘oh-ed’_ and acted as if nothing had happened. “I’ll take him to his class then, if you don’t mind.”

 

“No!” Lori shouted without realizing it, then coughed embarrassedly into her hand. “I mean, no, I don’t mind.” To prove herself, she let go of Lionel’s hand and let the woman, who was clearly a teacher, led him away.

 

Lionel waved goodbye, looking back sadly at Lori, until Lori couldn’t see him anymore. Something was wrong; Lori could feel it, that instinct gnawing at her stomach. But Lori had no proof to back up her gut feeling. So she does what she’s been doing since she turned fourteen. She represses it.

 

**-X-**

During the day Lori works in a coffee shop, one that just happens to be distinctly linked to Hill Valley University. She’s a waitress there from eight to noon; then she goes to the local theatre to do her janitorial-based job.

 

Actually, it was a bit ironic that she worked in a theatre. Sweeping and cleaning up wasn’t exactly her dream though. She had taken acting classes in high school, for multiple reasons, and done lead roles in the plays they hosted. Lori loved the idea of acting on a stage, like the very stage in Hill Valley’s Act-In-Theatre, but she didn’t have the education for it.

 

Being a waitress in a little coffee shop just hurt a little less.

 

It was about half way through her shift when the strange man from the night before showed up at a table. Lori was very reluctant to serve him, but she was the only waitress in the café at ten. So, as usual, she marched forward.

 

“What would you like, sir?” Lori asked politely, professionally.

 

The man swept his gaze away from the window and looked up. When he saw who was addressing him a warm and silly grin broke out on his face. “Who, it’s you! Haven’t caught a cold then?” He asks sweetly, his sky blue eyes shining.

 

“Um…” Lori was taken aback by the man’s caring tone. Lauren was the type of person who believed there was no such thing as truly good people. But it seemed this man was out to prove her wrong. “Uh…. No, sir.”

 

“Oh, please don’t call me sir! It’s so formal! A dreadful way for future friends to greet each other, don’t you think?” The man smiles as he reaches out a hand to shake Lori’s. “I’m The Doctor.”

 

“Uh…” Once again, Lori wanted to be angry with this man, angry that he could dare suddenly declare himself her friend. But looking at his face, just seeing that goofy grin, deflated any anger she could build. So instead, she switched to confusion. “ _The Doctor_?”

 

“Yes.” He replied.

 

“So you’re a doctor?”

 

“Not necessarily.”

 

“Then why call yourself _The Doctor_?”

 

“I’m a scientist.”

 

“Oh! Okay, that makes sense.”

 

“Does it?”

 

Lori shrugged. “Well, it does to me.”

 

The man, _The Doctor_ , hummed, a fond smile gracing his features. Lori found herself lightly grinning, feeling a deep warmth coming from this man. She couldn’t help herself, the urge too strong, as she finally shook the Doctor’s hand. “Lauren Benjamin.” She finally introduced, but she wasn’t so careless as to tell him her nickname. Fact still remained that she didn’t really know this man. To put it simply, Lauren _Lori_ Benjamin had trust issues, if that wasn’t already evident enough.

 

“Yes, I saw that on your name tag.” The Doctor said; pointing to the nametag attached to her long white apron. Immediately he seemed to pause, realizing something, and smiled apologetically. “That is to say, nice to meet you.”

 

“You never told me what you wanted though.” She reminded him, as she was a still waitress after all, and he was still sitting in her section.

 

“Oh? World peace, universal harmony, a piano; I don’t know why I want a piano. I have this sudden urge to write music. Perhaps I’ll try that; Sir Doyle always said it helped him to think. And I haven’t played piano since Bach and I-” The man began to ramble, and Lori quickly cut him off with the lift of a hand.

 

“I meant, what do you want to eat Doc?” Lori interrupted, pointing to the menu at the front of the café.

 

“Oh! Yes. Nothing.” The man shook his head. “I just came here to watch that school over there.” The Doctor pointed to Hill Valley Primary School, which, incidentally, was within spitting distance of Hill Valley University. That was, after all, the reason Lori decided to get this job. “There seems to be a suspicious amount of arton energy being excreted from that school. I’d say there’s probably some type of energy artifact underneath the surface. Possibly Zarios made, which if that’s the case it’ll be a powerful Zariosite energy converter that’s probably been there… _oh_ … two thousand years. My fault I guess. Tegan was _so_ eager to leave, I must have forgotten about it.”

 

The Doctor tried to explain, but about half way through his explanation his gaze became distant, and he was no longer looking at Lori but past her. “Tegan always had a gift for nagging….”

 

The longer the Doctor talked the more confused Lori became. _‘Zarios? Energy converter? Two thousand years ago? Arton energy? What the hell is this guy going on about?’_ She thought, giving him a lopsided look. “You done spouting gobble-dee-gook now Doc?” Lori asked, her hands on her hips, gaze intense.

 

The Doctor jerked his head up, his mind coming back down to Earth. “Oh! Sorry!” He smiled uneasily. “The older I get the harder it is to concentrate on the things of the here and now.” He informed her, and then tried to mentally sort himself out. “Now, I was explaining about that school.” He started. “I do believe something’s going on in there and I decided to survey it from here.” The man finally finished, grinning back up at Lori with confidence.

 

As soon as the words ‘something’s going on’ left his mouth, Lori became both very suspicious and very worried. She bit her lower lip and began a mantra of _‘he’s crazy, everything’s fine’_ in her head. Over and over she told herself that; but, this morning, that feeling, and the tentacle. If there was any possibility at all that Lionel might be in danger… _‘To hell with it!’_

“I think you’re right.” The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

 

The Doctor looked up at her, surprised. “Really?”

 

“Yeah.” She admitted, taking off her apron and leaving it on the table beside her, so that she could sit with the Doctor inside the booth. “But first things first, you’re bat-shit insane.” Lori pointed out rudely with a tone that could almost kill. In situations where Lionel was in trouble Lori always lost her brain-to-mouth filter.

 

The Doctor’s face scrunched up, almost as if he had tasted something sour. But he didn’t look angry or insulted, just a tad bit upset. “There’s no reason for such language.” He replied politely. “But yes, you’re right.” The Doctor grinned back madly to reassure her of that fact.

 

For the umpteenth time that day, Lauren Benjamin was confused.

 

There was no time for that though, so she just shook her head and went on. “Look you crazy old codger,” She snarled. “This morning I dropped my baby brother off at that school, and I swear the woman I let take him had a damn tentacle for an arm!” Lori shouted, and people began to stare.

 

“Hahahaha,” The Doctor began to laugh timidly. “She’s only joking, please don’t mind us.” He announced to the people around them, and slowly they began to look away, ignoring the two. Whisperingly, after turning his full attention back to Lori, the Doctor replied. “We must not let others know what’s going on. If they haven’t noticed already than there must be a perception filter encasing the school. We can’t let mass hysteria begin.” He calmly informed Lori, patting her hands gently with his.

 

“I’m not letting some sick, messed up, tentacle hentai monster hurt my baby brother!” Lori hissed, jerking her hands away from the Doctor’s. “Fuck mass hysteria, and fuck you.” She whispered back furiously, quickly getting up from the booth to walk out of the coffee shop.

 

That is, until her manager stopped her.

 

“Miss Benjamin! I’ve had just about enough of you today!” The tall skinny man with a balding head tried to intimidate Lori. He loomed over her with fire in his eyes. “Fraternizing with the costumers, making a scene!” He shouted, gripping her upper arm as tightly as he could. “You either get back to work or-”

 

Before cheap-man Duke, AKA Lori’s manager, could even finish his sentence, he was knocked out cold. _By Lori’s infamous right hook._ The man would eventually wake up with a throbbing headache and a broken nose.

 

“Fuck you too, I quit!”

 

And with that Lori was gone and so was the mysterious man sitting at the booth next to the window.

 

**-X-**

 

Incidentally, Lori knew a plethora of things she shouldn’t, one of those things being breaking and entering.

 

Of course, breaking wasn’t really involved in the affair. It was mainly entering that Lori was doing. Primary schools aren’t exactly the epicenter of security after all.

 

But this Primary, after the happenings of events during 2012, was equipped with something of a security system.

 

On the outside door there is a red button. The only way to get these doors to unlock is to press the red button and allow someone from the inside to open it for you. But the doors are made of glass, and in Lori’s mind all glass is meant to be broken.

 

Sure she was rushing to conclusions. But her gut instinct was almost always right. If worst came to worst, she was a grand liar and a decent actor. Thinking up things and allowing them to slid smoothly off her tongue was a survival skill to Lori and not really a crime like it was to most people.

 

However, while Lori was sidled up to the wall, rock in hand, ready to smash it to bits, the glass door just swung open.

 

“What on _EARTH_ are you doing with that rock?” The man from the coffee shop tilted his head outside, his eyes gazing questioningly at the rock in Lori’s hands.

 

“Wha?” Lori looked at the man then at the rock. Deciding quickly, she threw the rock over her shoulder. Luckily, no cat noise was heard, just a dead thud. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She shrugged innocently, and the Doctor eyed her suspiciously.

 

“Well?” He asked, turning back around to head inside. “Coming?” He called over his shoulder, and Lori followed.

 

The inside of the Primary School looked like how any Primary School should, so, no surprises so far. Except for the oddly placed giant blue box that is.

 

“How did you get in here anyway?” Lori asked, trudging along behind the Doctor as they went into the large lunchroom directly to their left. “There’s only one door, and no… windows…” Something quickly dawned on Lori as she thought about that sentence. “Wait? What kinda school has only one entrance and no windows?” She said aloud, incredulous as she shook her head.

 

“A school that was designed to be a prison.” The Doctor off handedly commented, not noticing how much the words struck his companion. “I do believe something has been going on here, right under my nose, for far too long.” He said sourly, pulling out a key from his breast pocket.

 

Lori felt a chill ran up her bones; she was going to be sick. The whole time, two years Lionel had been going to this school. But why hadn’t he said something? Or did he and Lori just brushed it off? _‘Oh God.’_ Yes, Lori was going to be sick.

 

“Yet,” The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks, Lori hadn’t noticed and walked into him. Quickly she jumped back and frowned at the man. “Yet, with such strong perception filters going…” He quickly turned on his heel to face Lori. “You were able to feel their true form…. _hmmm_.” The Doctor gently stroked his stubble and got that distant look in his eyes again.

 

“So I could see through their perception thingy-”

 

“Filter.”

 

“Gee, whatever Mister Sci-fi!” She yelled, and the Doctor shushed her. She rolled her eyes and began to whisper. “So I could feel the tentacle,” Lori hissed. “Big deal, what about my baby brother?”

 

 “We need a plan.” The Doctor stated, turning back around to face the big blue box Lori had seen earlier. He took the key in his hand and began to unlock the doors. “I would also like a little more foresight about this school. If it’s been like this since its creation then we might be going up against something I’m not fully prepared for.” The door unlocked with a turn of the Doctor’s wrist, and he lightly pushed the door open.

 

Lori truly didn’t understand this man, but so far he had more answers than she did. And if there’s one thing you learn while living on the Under Streets it’s to stick to someone who knows what their doing. If she was going to save Lionel from whatever was going on then, unfortunately, she needed this fruit loop’s help.

 

Lori, not paying attention, stepped forward and looked up. Her eyes widened and her mouth went slack jawed.

 

“What the f-”

 

“Oi! No cursing in my TARDIS!”

 

“-fudger nutters.”

 

Cautiously, Lauren Benjamin stepped inside the TARDIS for the first time. She put her hands in her pockets and looked everywhere her gaze could reach. And for the second time in her life Lauren Benjamin was in absolute awe.

 

“It’s…it’s….” Lori stammered, coming completely inside the TARDIS. She touched the console lightly and buttons began to light up at her fingertips.

 

The Doctor, over at the computer display, while looking up details about Hill Valley Primary School, was waiting patiently for that classic line he so loved to hear.

 

“It’s so silver!”

 

The Doctor nearly fell over in surprise, but quickly caught himself and grimaced. “You’re supposed to say it’s bigger on the inside!” He shouted indignantly.

 

“Well, duh!” Lori yelled, sticking her tongue out at the Doctor. “That’s obvious! Why would I say that?” She crossed her arms and huffed.

 

The Doctor could only pout and sulk as he muttered under his breathe. Already this girl was beginning to get under his skin, reminding him a bit too much of a young Koschei.

 

“So, you just gonna sulk or are we gonna go fry us up some giant humanoid squid?” Lori asked, suddenly looking over the Doctor’s shoulder and at the information displayed on the computer terminal.

 

The Doctor pressed a key and instantly a Gallifreyan screen saver popped up, covering the picture he had pulled up from the TARDIS data banks. It had been a while since he’d dealt with this type of enemy, as long ago as his fourth regeneration. And to tell the truth he’d rather not let this woman in particular see how he looked back then. Even after so long he still regretted that scarf.

 

“One,” He turned to Lori and looked her in the eye, holding up one finger. “We are not going to fry, maim, kill, shoot, punch, and or drown anyone. We are going to give them a chance to leave; if they refuse then we’ll make them. But not violently!” He shouted, tapping his finger on Lori’s skull. “Do you understand?” He whispered menacingly.

 

Lori winced and nodded. “Crystal clear, Doc.” The Doctor nodded in response, expression relaxing again.

 

“B.” The Doctor looked at his hand and saw two fingers. “I mean two, we need a plan. Too many times I’ve gone in, making things up as I go. But as I’ve learned from my last regeneration, going in with a plan in hand makes everything end better.” This time the Doctor smiled and tapped Lori’s nose gently. With that goofy grin glued on his face he stepped over to the side and grabbed a suede blue top hat from the floor and threw it up in the air.

 

Lori’s eyes watched the hat as it went up, and then came right back down and landed squarely on the Doctor’s red head. All Lori could do was blink. _‘This fruit loop is SO not human.’_

**-X-**


End file.
